Fiery Passion
by Miss Tomboy0135
Summary: Trouble stirs when Zuko and Sokka get into a fight. Zuko reveals his reasons for joining the gang. The two end up all alone...in a cave. Yaoi with LEMONS!


Fiery Passion

By: DeviousAngel613

~*~

The sun slowly rose up into the sky, Sokka's eyes twitched as he began to wake. He raised his arm to shade his eyes from the blinding sunlight and once his eyes got used to the light, he rubbed them with the backside of his hand until they were no longer blurry. He rose to his feet, stretching his arm high above his head. He felt the muscles in his shoulders and lower back begin to ease themselves. Lately he had been rather stressed out with everything happening between his friends and the Fire Nation that constantly continued to hunt them down. He figured it wasn't all bad though, seeing as how there were four skilled benders in his group while he played the role of the handsome, brave, heroic...well, ignoring all the titles he often gave himself, Sokka just played the role of the group leader. He liked being in charge. Although he often found himself demoted as leader from time to time when Zuko decided that his plan was better than Sokka's. Sokka hated to admit it but some of Zuko's plans were alright, not the greatest, but they were alright.

He glanced over at his sister and his two other friends, watching them sleep before he noticed something was missing, no it wasn't Momo, since that furry little creature always perched himself on the sleeping bison's head. No, it wasn't something but someone. Zuko was missing.

**"Where the hell did he run off to so early in the morning?!!"** Sokka asked himself.

Luckily they decided to camp out on a beach, so Sokka quickly looked around for any sign of Zuko's footprints and sure enough there they were. Quickly Sokka followed the trail before it stopped so suddenly. Apparently the footprints led Sokka to one of the caves on the coast of the beach. **"Why would he go in there? Then again his is a teenager; having nothing better to do than be all angst and emo....god this guy is going to be a real pain in the ass."** He muttered to himself before his eyes widened when a burst of fire just barely missed his head. He looked back at the fireball before looking ahead to see Zuko standing there with his right hand clenched into a fist that was sizzling. **"What did you do that for?!!"** Sokka asked, obviously he was rather pissed.

**"Oh I'm sorry, was I being a pain in your ass?"** Zuko asked, mocking Sokka.

**"Yeah but I'm more pissed off that the pain in my ass nearly burnt my ass and every other part of me!"** Soka protested, shaking his fist at Zuko as he glared at the older teenager.

Zuko didn't say a word but instead punched the air again, watched as at that same moment a swirl of red and orange appeared on his fist and formed together to create a large mass of flames.

Sokka's eyes widened before he ducked out of the way just in time. **"You really are a pain!"** He snapped. His eyes widened and let out a slightly girlish scream as he rolled across the sand to avoid the incoming flames that were being fired at him. Sokka wished he was his sister right about now and use some of those water bending skills to douse this teenager's hot head. Unfortunately though he knew that would be impossible for him. He quickly reached for his boomerang and threw it at Zuko who took a step back, giving Sokka a chance to get back on his feet and run into the cave. He figured he would try and use the darkness as an advantage to get a hit on Zuko.

He continued heading deeper and deeper, although when he looked behind himself to see if Zuko was following he made the mistake of not watching where he was going. **"WHAAA!!"** Sokka screamed out before he suddenly fell face first onto the damp cave floor.

Zuko cursed at himself for letting the bastard get away, but he wasn't going to end this chase just yet. He followed Sokka into the cave, not even bothering with igniting a flame to use as light. Zuko's eyes widened when he tripped, expecting to land on the hard cave floor but instead landed on top of something...soft.

As the sun's rays began to fill the cave, making it a little easier to see in the cave, Zuko found himself on his hands and knees, his face just inches from Sokka's face. Their eyes met and Zuko watched as Sokka tried to move his hands but quickly pinned his wrists down. **"You think you're such a brainiac, well to me you're nothing but a smartass! A loser who is trying to be a leader and can't even do that! Face it; I should be leader of the group! Not you!"** Zuko said, his eyes staring down into Sokka's.

**"You're so god damn full of yourself. Like the others would really follow someone like you who has issues with himself!"** Sokka spat, his voice harsh when he spoke.

Zuko's jaw began to tighten as his clenched his teeth, trying to hold back the urge to strangle Sokka. He watched as Sokka opened his mouth to continue with his insults, but Zuko wasn't going to sit here and continue listening to it. Before a single word could escape Sokka's mouth, Zuko crushed his lips with Sokka's who was taken by surprised by the sudden kiss. He squirmed and tried to break free when he felt his lungs begin to burn from lack of air. In the end Sokka failed to get Zuko's lips to disconnect with his own, but luckily Zuko broke the kiss. Sokka's chest moved up and down as he gasped for air while Zuko merely panted a little.

**"Again, you have to be a smartass! Will you just shut up and stop thinking logically about things for a few minutes!"** Zuko snapped. **"Ever since I joined this team all I've wanted to do is prove myself worthy to one person in particular**!"

Once he caught his breath Sokka spoke. **"Yeah, and who exactly is that? Aang? Katara? C'mon who is it?" **Sokka said while glaring at Zuko.

**"No you moron! It's...it's you."** Zuko said, his voice sharp but growing softer. He looked at Sokka to see that his glaring eyes went wide. **"You're a year younger than me and think you're so smart. Yet you were oblivious to the fact I was trying to show you that I'm not just some angst teen who joined this team for nothing! Out of this entire group you were the one who still didn't believe in me!"** Zuko said, shutting his eyes as he pushed back the awful memories of his past.

**"Zuko...I-I'm so sorry man. I had no idea."** Sokka said, his eyes growing soft for the fire bending emo boy. But his concerned expression suddenly changed back to being shocked when Zuko looked at him straight in the eyes, remaining silent the entire time.

**"It's too late for apologies! If I can't prove myself to you any other way, then I'll show you by force!"** Zuko threatened before he leaned his head in again towards Sokka and trapped his lips with his own. Again Sokka was taken by surprise, his face turning red and beginning to heat up. He felt Zuko's tongue lick and explore every inch inside his mouth. When Zuko broke the kiss Sokka opened his eyes a little to see Zuko lick his lips that was covered his both Sokka's and his saliva. His breath began to get warmer, sweat beginning to form on his brow.

He tried to free his hands from Zuko's grasp but the fire bender continued holding him down forcefully as he dove his tongue back into Sokka's luscious mouth. Sokka's eyes began to close but they widened when he felt the material of his black tights rub harshly against his groin as Zuko rubbed his against Sokka's.

He felt Zuko slide his hands while he still held onto them tightly, moving them to where both of Sokka's hands were above his own head. A devious grin appeared on Zuko's face as he grabbed both of Sokka's wrists with his left hand while his right hand moved to his obi that was wrapped around his waist to keep his dark red kimono closed. He gave it a slight tug before pulling it off completely, his kimono falling open and revealing his muscular frame. He wasted no time to take his obi and tie it tightly around Sokka's wrists so that Zuko could now use both his hands freely.

He watched as Sokka continued to squirm and try to free himself, but Zuko made sure he tied Sokka's hands up nice and tight. He used his hands to remove Sokka's sleeveless shirt, he made sure to do it nice and slow so he could tease the boy. He became more aroused as Sokka continued to squirm while Zuko was sitting on top of him, making odd little noises as he did. It was like Sokka wanted to rub his groin up against Zuko's and was begging Zuko to just take him. He licked his lips before he leaned down and placed them on Sokka's chin, slowly moving down to his jaw line, then his neck, then inching his way from his neck to his shoulder, before headed down across his chest until he reached Sokka's nipple. He flashed Sokka a devilish grin before he began sucking on the nipple, nibbling on his lightly which made Sokka moan a little.

He smirked at the sound of Sokka's moans; it meant he was doing a good job so far with persuading the boy. He wasn't done yet. He licked his lips again before he continued moving down Sokka's chest before reaching his stomach. He kept his lips on Sokka's supple skin and slowly inched his way down as he used both his hands to pull the boy's pants lower and lower. He lifted his head to look at Sokka's face which was now completely red; good, he wanted it that way. In a single swift pull Zuko managed to get the boy's pants off completely.

He lifted himself up straight but still remained on his knees as he pulled down his own pants to reveal his own manhood. He pushed his pants down until they were around his ankles before he crawled over Sokka again. Slowly his hand slid down Sokka's stomach and placed his hand firmly on Sokka's manhood, which made his smile grow when he felt how hard it was already. This made things more interesting.

Slowly Zuko leaned closer to Sokka, rubbing the boy's inner thigh so he could hear him moan again. It was music to his ears. He lowered his hand and traced a circle around the boy's opening, which made Sokka squirm and moan a little more. Zuko slid closer to Sokka until he was inches away from his face. He could feel Sokka's hot breath brush against his skin as he panted. **"I'll show you just how much of a pain in your ass I can be."** Zuko whispered before moving away. He positioned himself just right before sliding himself into Sokka in one forceful motion. Sokka moaned loudly and cringed at the sudden pain that surged through his body when his entrance was penetrated by Zuko's erection.

Using both hands to keep Sokka's legs separated as he began thrusting, each thrust harder and faster than the last one. **"Nghh..."** The thrusting became easier to do when his member was covered in the slimy substance Sokka produced, making his member slick which made it easier for him to go in farther into Sokka.

Sokka continued to moan in pain yet some of his moans sounded like he was enjoying the hard core sex that Zuko was giving him. Somehow though Sokka found a moment to use his voice that he had trouble using to speak other than using it to just moan. **"Z-Zu...ko...y-you...bast...AH!"** He began to say but was cut off when Zuko thrusted himself into Sokka again, cutting him off from his sentence.

He grinned evilly when he grabbed Sokka's legs and pushed them forwards, basically to where Sokka's legs were now up in the air with Zuko's hands now grasped Sokka's ankles tightly. He hoped Sokka was at least a little flexible, otherwise he was going to be hurting a lot as Zuko continued thrusting. He forced himself in deeper, able to feel himself reaching his climax. His thrusting intensed and he could feel Sokka's insides tighten around his member that continued to move inside him. He wanted to "demote" Sokka first and prove that Zuko himself was the better of the two. As he thrusted he used one hand to keep himself positioned on Sokka while his other hand gently caressed and stroked Sokka's member with a delicate touch. This made Sokka moan and whimper at the unfamiliar touch.

**"AH!! O-Oh...ah...o-oh g-god...ah...Ah...AH!!!" **Sokka screamed and moaned as Zuko began to pump him, his hand covered in Sokka's bodily fluid that escaped from inside him.

Zuko's face twisted with a smirk showing he was quite proud of himself and his victory over crashing through Sokka's forces and enough to make the boy scream.

**"I-I told you...I was the better one...the one who should be leader..."** Zuko said through his hot and heavy panting, tiny but many beads of sweat dripped down his body which was beginning to burn almost hotter than the flames he produces when in battle.

Sokka's chest moved up and down quickly, almost moving in synch with Zuko's chest as the two panted heavily. Finally Sokka spoke, his voice weak to where Zuko would just barely make out what he was saying. **"Y-You...bast...ard...c-can't...you give me...some t-time...to be leader?"** He asked, a grin playing onto his smug face.

Zuko's smile widened. **"Not a chance...remember I'm trying...to prove myself to you."** Zuko said.

**"T-Then do better..."** Sokka said with a devious grin.

**"Is that a request?"** Zuko said with a wide grin before he turned and flipped Sokka onto his stomach while able to keep himself inside the boy. He placed his hands firmly on Sokka's lower hip before he raised Sokka's lower half up a little as Zuko knelt on his knees. As he thrusted himself into Sokka he made sure to pull Sokka in so he could get further.

Sokka continued to moan, some loud and some silent while some of them were cut off when he bit his lower lip. Zuko stayed in that position for another few minutes before flipping Sokka on his back again.

**"Your body is fucking hot...just like fire. I'm going to bend you in ways I've never bent fire before."** Zuko said before going faster, twisted his body with Sokka's as he squirmed and forced himself into the boy deeper and deeper. He was losing control; his lustful desire for the boy was beginning to cloud his mind. This burning sensation of pleasure just made him crave more. He placed his left hand on one side of Sokka and placed his right on the other. He didn't hold onto the moaning boy beneath him but his hands were pressed against the damp floor of the cave. His hands began to burn hotter and hotter. Zuko didn't even realize that his fire bending skills were increasing his body temperature, making him feel extremely hot nor did he realize he was making the water on the cave floor evaporate into steam. It made their bodies sweat even more but they just continued doing their business.

**"AH!! Z-Zuko!! N-No...I...I c-can't!! I-I'm gonna...ah...ahhh...Z-Zuko...i-it burns!! Z-Zuko!! Ah...Ahh...AHHHH!!!"** Sokka screamed before he finally exploded, his legs fell limp and he grew silent.

Zuko stopped and looked at Sokka before looking down to see Sokka's juices and his blood on his slick manhood, dripping down onto the cave floor. **"I win..."** Zuko whispered before he pulled back, nearly pulling himself out of Sokka completely, before he rammed himself back in which caused Sokka to moan loudly as he laid there on the floor of the steam filled cave.

Once he was in deep enough to a point where he could hold his climax back no longer, Zuko let out a groan as he released himself within Sokka. He felt his body get heavy and he found himself lying on top of Sokka while his member still remained inside the boy. The two boys lifted their heads and stared into each others eyes before Sokka hooked his arms around the back of Zuko's neck and pulled him into a full on passionate kiss. The suddenly pull made Zuko going into Sokka which made both of them groan but the sound was muffled as their lips remained together.

There tongues twisted with their lips that crushed against each others. Sokka just moaned in delight as the older teenager invaded his mouth with his tongue, letting his lips get the full on taste that was Zuko. Their hot, passionate oral and physical sex continued until Sokka broke away.

**"E-Enough, K-Katara and the others will...come looking..."** He said through his heavy panting.

**"Alright, I think I'm done persuading you anyways."** Zuko replied with a grin.

**"You're rather good with persuading others aren't you?"** Sokka asked while raising a brow as Zuko untied him.

**"Damn right I am."** Zuko said rather confidently.

After cleaning themselves off and putting their clothing back on, the two made their way towards the exit of the cave.

**"Next time I want to be the leader."** Sokka protested.

**"You can be leader any time you want, but I'm always the commander when it comes to angry sex."** Zuko replied with a wide grin.

**"Remind me to make you angry more often...Emo boy."** Sokka said with a smirk.

**"I'll make sure to do that...Smartass."** Zuko replied with the same smirk.

The two looked at each other with smug grins on their face before they turned their heads to see Katara calling out to them, telling them to hurry up. They looked back at each other once more before they raced off towards the others.

It was that day that unique bond was formed between old enemies...

______________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own Zuko and Sokka. All rights to characters of Avatar the Last Airbender go to their creator.

Hope you enjoyed my story! ^^


End file.
